What Is Love?
by RiNnYaNgEl AMP
Summary: SQUINOA SQUALL DUMPS RINOA AFTER SHE MOVES ON HE FIGURES WHAT HE REALLY FEELS FOR HER BUT IS HE TO LATE?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl sat up in bed stretched and yawned. She ran her fingers through her beautiful midnight black hair. This was no ordinary girl she was fun loving and exceptionally beautiful. She could probably get anyone in the world with her looks and great personality but she already new who she was destined to be with a very kept to himself man with not the greatest personality from how he acted toward his comrades. She hated that about him but she still loved him so much that she felt without him her life would mean nothing.  
  
She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing beautiful blue silk pajamas and a see threw lace robe. She sat down near her makeup table and combed her hair and started to apply makeup When a loud bang on the door caused her to run across her face with the lipstick she was applying.  
  
"RINOA HEARTILY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" yelled the girl banging on Rinoas' door.  
  
"just a second" she wiped the lipstick away and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. She opened the door to find a very cute girl standing there in a bright yellow short dress. "Oh, hi Selphie!"  
  
"Are you planning on going to class you know if you miss 5 more you'll be kicked out of school and I doubt Squall will be able to let you keep the dorm he's not THAT close to the headmaster."  
  
"Eep, I guess my alarm didn't go off just give me one second!" She closed the door and jumped in to blue jeans a low cut white shirt and tied her hair up in a pony tail. She pulled a Baby blue sweater on and buttoned it half way. "Ready Seph" she said as she walked out of her Dorm"  
  
"About time." Muttered Selphie. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're late" Said a handsome man in a very cold voice as soon as the girls walked in.  
  
Rinoa smiled devilishly when she saw him this was the man she loved. "Since when does Squall Lionheart teach?"  
  
"Since Quistis called in sick and Cid asked the Co-head of the school to do him a favor now sit." 'wow Rinny looks remarkably beautiful today' he couldn't help but think to himself. "Well guys field exam to check up on the SeeDs go out and capture 10 different species of monsters from other places in the world and get the ticket from the leader of that town proving you killed the monster and didn't just find it you will be receiving a paper with your assigned villages. Garden will provide train fair for you due in 2 weeks. What is it Zell?"  
  
"Ummm ya well can they be alive or dead." He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face and how do we transport them.  
  
"Either or and there will be small cages you put them and the ticket in push the red button on top and it will be zapped here and put in a special storage closet especially for that student the cage is a new technology we are trying out. As for the rest of you your assignment for the week is to go to the training center and keep a diary off what monsters you fight, the technique you use, and how many you killed at least 4 a day and remember don't try and cheat your way out of this there are cameras in there you know" Squall added as he looked at Seifer.  
  
"You say that as if I was the only one who ever did that on this assignment Mr. Leader" He said evilly.  
  
"That's because you are Seifer. Class dismissed, SeeDs see you in 2 weeks rest of you see you on Monday, remember your assignments."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa waited until the class filed out to go talk to Squall who was busily working at the desk that usually would belong to Quistis. She pulled out a mirror from her jean purse and checked that she looked ok. She pulled all of her books into her bag, put it on one shoulder and made her way up to the desk. "Hey professor!" she said mockingly.  
  
He looked up. "Oh hey" he said unenthusiastically trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Well you sound very happy to see me!"  
  
"Believe me I'm ecstatic" he responded dully.  
  
"Well we're still on for tonight right?"  
  
"Ya front gate seven."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The new little Italian restaurant in Balamb."  
  
"Isn't it really hard to get reservations there?"  
  
"Ya but if you're a SeeD you get a table right on the docks."  
  
"What so are you gonna wear you SeeD uniform?"  
  
"I guess. I'll see you at seven its already 3:30 and I have stuff to do and I'm going their around fiveish to make sure we still have our reservations and show them my SeeD verification papers. I'll see you at 7 then." he gave Rinoa a kiss and went back to work.  
  
"Ya seven" she said as she walked out. Review please 


End file.
